The concept of the invention relates to improved means for performing multiple function digital processing of an applied digital input signal, and adapted for implementation on a single microcircuit chip.
In the prior art of digital data processing, increasing amounts and kinds of data have been sought from the digital processor device, while industry standardization has sought to make uniform the sizes of the microcircuit chips commercially available for implementing such data processing. Accordingly, single integrated circuit means are desired for overcoming such circumstances of increased computing density and geometric (i.e., chip size) limitations.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,319 for a NON-LINEAR SIGNAL PROCESSOR, assigned to Rockwell International Corporation, assignee of the present invention, there is disclosed means for generating an amplitude distribution function D(x) from a normalized amplitude density function d(x). The usefulness and functional advantages of such device are fully set-out in such reference, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Such disclosed arrangement, however, requires the utilization of at least two random access memory (RAM) units, together with the associated costs and reduced computing density of such arrangement, in implementing the amplitude density d(x) function.